nightmares make dreams come true
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: sometimes they do at least in this case. WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY SMEX DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Yuji ran through the doors of his room, the power just went out. "Akihisa." He whispered out. The power flicked back on and so did the machines they were beeping differently. Soon doctors and nurses rushed in to the room. "Akihisa."

"Get out of here kid you can't help him." A doctor said.

"CLEAR!"

"But he's, no, Akihisa!"

"Doctor it's not working." A nurse yelled.

"Akihisa get up!"

"CLEAR!"

"AKIHISA!" Yuji yelled sitting up in his bed panting. He grabbed his phone and texted Akihisa.

'Hey u ok?'

'Ya fine but u need 2 get 2 sleep its 3:00 am.'

'Srry had a nightmare.'

'About?'

'That storm when we were young.'

'I'm at home and I'm fine just can't sleep.'

'Srry.'

'It ok just go 2 bed.'

'Night.'

'Good night.' Yuji read the text and smiled setting down his phone. "You got stuck in my head, idiot." Yuji said to the ceiling. He heard his phone go off again. 'I'm lonely come to my house.' "Haha you're so cute, damn it no he's your friend." Reluctantly he got up and left for Akihisa's apartment.

He raised his hand to the door but it opened first. "Hey." Akihisa whispered and hugged him. "Hey."

"Come in please." The puppy eyes.

"Yeah, ya get inside."

"Hehe." 'Stop being so cutesy.'

"So what."

"*hugs and buries head in chest.* I missed you."

"We had school today."

"Yeah. *steps back and bites lip* Can I do something."

"Okay." The second the word left his mouth it was covered by Akihisa's who fumbled in the kiss. Chuckling Yuji licked his bottom lip and Akihisa eagerly opened his mouth. "Hey w-want to go up to my room." Akihisa breathed. "Sure." Yuji said and let go of Akihisa.

"Have you ever done this?"

"N-No sorry."

"It's okay actually I'm glad." Yuji said and put his arm around Akihisa who just nodded and opened his door and pulled the other in. "Eager much."

"Shut up and kiss me." Yuji laughed but did as told getting back to where they started. Yuji slipped his hand down to Akihisa's ass cause the other to squeak into the kiss. Soon shirts were gone and cold hands met Akihisa upper body and Yuji found a spot on his neck. "M-More please more."

"What do you want?" Yuji said sliding one hand just under Akihisa's waste ban. "T-Touch me more please touch me." Akihisa begged as Yuji played with his zipper. "Where, baby, where do you want me to touch you." "D-Down t-there please touch me there." Akihisa said and guided his hand to make sure. "Lay down." Yuji said and Akihisa nodded and obeyed.

"Yuji stop teasing." Akihisa said as Yuji touched him everywhere but where he had begged him to. "Why I like it when you beg." "Shut u-AH HA." Akihisa said getting what he wanted. "What was that shut what." Yuji said while pumping the other. Akihisa blushed a deep red and turned his head and covered it with his arm. "Hey I want to see your face." Yuji said increasing his speed. "You can see when I cum." Akihisa said and Yuji stopped.

"Hey." Akihisa wined and looked out from under his arm. "What you said I see your face when you cum so I'll have to make you cum faster." Yuji said and sat in between Akihisa's legs. "How? Yuji don't put that in your mouth." "Why not." He said and went back to giving him a hand job. "B-Because t-that's gross."

"If that's all too bad." Yuji said and took in the tip. "Wait but mhmm." Akihisa gasped. Yuji had slid further down and begun bobbing. "S-So good." Yoshii moaned. Yuji chuckled at to sudden change in opinion. "Yuji!" Akihisa yelled as he tangled his finger in Yuji's hair and bucked his hips. Yuji grabbed his hips and started humming. "I'm going to." Akihisa yelled before he came in Yuji's mouth.

"Is, is it your turn." Akihisa panted out. "Yeah now lift your legs up and suck on them." Yuji said and Yoshii did so. When they were wet enough Yuji pulled them away. "Now this is going to hurt."

"Well I've actually used a um."

"You used a dildo on yourself." Yuji said bluntly and Akihisa turned red and nodded. "Alright so it won't hurt that bad but are you ready." He looked up to the other who nodded. He stuck two fingers in and wiggled them. "More." Akihisa said and Yuji put the third finger in. "Just fuck me already." Akihisa said.

"Fine." Yuji said and pulled out his fingers. He placed himself at Akihisa's entrance. "Ready?" He asked once more. "Yes just do it." Akihisa yelled. Yuji nodded and pushed in. The other let out a whimper. "You okay." He asked. Akihisa nodded and said. "Y-Yeah just move." Doing as he was told Yuji started to move slowly. Eventually awkward whimpers turned in to pleasure filled moans, the speed increased, and shifting happened.

Soon Akihisa's prostate was found causing him to call out. "Yuji there again harder." And now his prostate was being hit hard and fast. Yuji took hold of him and started pumping in time with his thrust. "Ah I'm gonna-" He came before finish the sentence. "YUJI!" He screamed in pure ecstasy. "Akihisa." he moaned cumming when Akihisa's walls tighten around him.

Panting he pulled out. "We're going to need to shower." He stated. "Tomorrow." Akihisa said sadly and rolled over. Yuji rolled over and went to hold him. "You don't have to; you can take a shower and go home."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because this was just blowing off steam top you right."

"Wrong I love you and have for a while." Akihisa turned to face him. "Really." He asked. "Yes I love you Akihisa Yoshii."

"I love you too, Yuji." He practically yelled.

"Good." He sighed. "Now am I allowed to hold you?" Akihisa nodded eagerly and scooted close to him. When the others head rested against his chest he wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
